


tangled together

by jessamoo



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessamoo/pseuds/jessamoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt "Kenna compares her first times with Bash and Henry"</p>
            </blockquote>





	tangled together

The feeling of Bash’s body on top of hers was instinctively familiar to her now, like it had always belonged against her.

Even from the first time she had been with him, it had felt right in the most inexplicable way.

She wished she had waited then. Wished her virginity had been taken by Bash, with soft hands and gentle kisses.

He thrusts slowly, lovingly into her, even when he first sleeps with her. Even before they truly love each other, he is respectful and kind to her in a way she had never expected.

Maybe her thought on sex had been skewed by Henry’s rough handling of her. When he had moved on top of her there had been something charged and feral about it. A gleam in his eyes that wasn’t love, not even lust, something beyond, something mad. He had moved in her painfully and harshly and she had whimpered into his shoulders – not knowing love wasn’t meant to be like that.

The worst thing she realised is that he hadn’t known her was hurting he. He hadn’t meant to do it and she thought that meant he really did care for her. Now she understood that all it meant was that she was nothing to him. He had been oblivious to her pain because he saw her as nothing more than an empty husk to get his pleasure from.

 

Bash was the complete opposite. He inherited none of his father’s anger. He had been acutely aware of her every movement, every tiny flutter of her body against his. She hadn’t been prepared for the intense focus he showed to her.

When she had been with henry he had never looked at her, and she had squeezed her eyes shut against the uncomfortable grunting. 

Bash kept his eyes locked on hers all the time, and she saw a gentleness in them, a sincerity that scared her. He wanted her to enjoy it, even more than he did for himself.

Bash has kissed his way down her neck, soft fingers playing with each breast in turn, swirling his tongue over the sensitive buds there.

Every so often he would gaze down at her fondly, like he was memorizing her, how she reacted to what he did.

He kissed his way down her stomach and desire filled her belly, low down and aching. She felt far more than she had with Henry, even at the lightest kisses. She thrust her hips up for more but Bash pushed them down gently with a smile, continuing to mark a path down her skin with his lips.

Then his mouth moved over her sex and Kenna gasped in pleasure. No one had ever done that to her before. Bash’s fingers gripped her legs as his tongue darted over her quickly, then slowed down in longer strokes. Kenna reached down, tangling her fingers in his hair holding him there.

Then his tongue dipped slowly inside of her, working and licking her there over and over. She moved her hips in time with his tongue as he sucked at her. She was surprised to hear him let out a small sigh of pleasure when he moved his mouth from her. She hadn’t realised he would gain pleasure just from knowing he had given it to her.

She lifts her hips up with a pout, wanting more, and her new husband obliges. He kisses her there again, swirling his tongue, and then moves a two long fingers, slipping them inside of her.

She gasps again and moves against his fingers, her hands moving to grasp his shoulders tightly.

 

She feels the fire growing inside of her, threatening to spill out of her and she moves quicker and quicker, speeding it on. Before she can finish though, Bash pulls his fingers out of her, moving upward to put his lips to hers.

She kisses him back as he enters her, thrusting the whole of himself deep and strong into her opening. Kenna moves her hands further down his back to pull him into her, wrapping her legs around his hips as he thrusts into her rhythmically. 

With his body pressed against hers, with him inside of her, she felt like he was an anchor keeping her in the single blissful reality of it. 

She always felt like that now. Like he was true north, and when he was inside of her she had found home.

The first night they had came together, kissing and groaning in pleasure. 

When she had been with Henry, she had rarely reached her climax, though he seemed to every time with no thought for her. Sometimes he would lie with her after words, but most of the time he would just roll over and go to sleep.

Bash held her all through the night, pressing her into him closely, his arms a huge cage around her slight frame that she welcomed.

He held her every night after that too, always. Even when they didn’t have sex, he would wrap his arms around her, or she him, and they would sleep tangled together, comforted by one another’s presence even in the oblivion of sleep.


End file.
